


A Nightmare

by Prinxietys



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, anxiety attack, but it's hurt/comfort, but there's a satisfying and sweet ending, it gets angsty and there's lots of tears, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Anxiety has been having the same nightmare for a long time, and one day it becomes a bit too overwhelming.





	A Nightmare

“Anxiety? Are you in there?”

Morality had been looking for the other for nearly thirty minutes.

“….what do you want Morality?” A series of sniffles and a choked sob punctuated the end of the sentence.

Morality had had enough.

“I’m coming in!” Morality opened the royals door, throwing it open so it ricocheted off of the wall.

“Anxiety!” His voice cut through the near silence of the room.

Inside, Anxiety sat curled up in Prince’s arms, sobbing into the Royal boys shoulder.

Morality’s heart broke.

He rushed forward, his eyes meeting Prince’s but his hands reaching for Anxiety.

“What happened?” Morality demanded, his voice firm, but laden with heavy emotion.

Anxiety flinched as Morality’s hands touched him, and Morality withdrew instantly.

“Anxiety,” Prince whispered, “Anxiety, it’s alright, it’s Morality. It’s Morgan,” Prince tried soothing the younger, who was now crying so hard his sobs were choking.

“Anxiety,” Morality’s voice dropped to a whisper and he sat behind Anxiety, slowly laying a hand on his back, “Honey, please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Anxiety peeked kept sniffling, his fingers curling so tightly into Prince’s shirt it was close to tearing, and he slowly turned to look at Morality.

Morgan’s heart shattered.

The pure heart break and pain on the boys face was enough to shatter Morality’s spirit.

Tears flooded Morality’s eyes as Anxiety through himself into his arms, his sobs becoming loud and uncontrollable again.

“Ann, Ann- Prince,” Morality looked to Prince, who he now notices had tears slowly falling down his face, “What happened?”

Prince shook his head.

“I don’t-” He cleared his throat, “I don’t know.” He moved closer and hugged Anxiety from behind, and whispering in morality’s ear, “He just barged in here, already sobbing and threw himself into my arms. I don’t know what happened.”

“When was that?”

“At least an hour and a half ago.”

Morality nodded and turned his attention back to the crying boy in his arms.

“Come now, Love, tell me what happened. What’s made you so upset?”

Anxiety’s tears were beginning to dry up, but it only made his sobs worse.

“L-Lo-” He spoke for the first time in over two hours.

“Lo? Logic?” Morality felt himself bristle. What had that dense man done this time?

“He-e- Nightmare- I couldn’t-” A horrible cough took the boy over, and Morality sat him up so he could breathe better.

“Anxiety, did you have a nightmare?”

“Anxiety?” Prince leaned down so he could find the man’s gaze, “Was Logic in your nightmare?”

Anxiety sobbed and nodded briskly.

“What happened?” Morgan cooed, “Anxiety, sweetie, talk to me.”

Anxiety raised trembling hands, and Morality took them both, holding them against his own chest so Anxiety could feel his breathing.

“In and out with me Ann, that’s it. In. And out.”

Anxiety’s sobbing calmed down enough for him to speak.

“I was- I was there. And Logic- I couldn’t find Logan- And I searched and he was nowhere- and I was a-all alone-” He hiccuped, and Prince went to get a glass of water for him.

“And no matter what, I couldn’t- and then, he was holding me- and I didn’t want him to let go, but he was- and he was pulled away and I- no way to catch him- I lost him- all alone, I was all alone and he was taken!”

Morality pulled Anxiety into his chest, both to comfort the distraught man, and to hide his own tears. Anxiety was so broken up Morality couldn’t stand it.

“Why didn’t you go to Logan?” He asked. “He would want to help you.”

“W-we got into another fight,” Anxiety sniffled, “I didn’t think he’d w-want to see me.”

“Oh, baby no-”

A loud slam cut off Morality’s statement, and Anxiety whimpered when he heard his name shouted by none other than his boyfriend.

Logic appeared in the doorway, eyes wide with worry.

“Anxiety,” He rushed forward and Anxiety curled into Morality’s embrace. That didn’t deter the other in the slightest- Logic scooped Anxiety up and cradled him in his arms.

“Ann, baby-” Logan whispered in Anxiety’s ear, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come to me?”

Prince appeared in the doorway, and Morality stood as he was motioned outside.

“Did you tell him?” Morality questioned once the door was closed.

“Yeah, he didn’t know anything about what was happening,” Prince frowned.

“Well, let’s leave them for now,” Morality took Prince’s arm and lead him away from the door, “We can go and get started on dinner.”

“But…. that’s my room…”

~

Logic held the once again sobbing Anxiety close, whispering calming words and rocking him gently.

It took him almost twenty minutes to calm him down, to stop his tears, but it didn’t stop his trembling, nor did it stop his sobs.

“Ann,” Logan whispered, “Come on, baby, speak to me. Tell me what’s happening?”

Anxiety had curled in on himself, unwilling to look Logic in the eye. His thoughts were moving too fast, berating and cutting into him until he couldn’t even understand anything past the pain.

“Anxiety,” Logic whispered the name over and over, trying to pull his lover from his mind. 

He waited, he would always wait, until Anxiety’s eyes finally, slowly- painfully slow-, raised and met with his own.

“There’s my Ann,” Logic smiled.

“L-Loga-” Anxiety choked on the name.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Logic told him, “It’s alright now. I’m here.”

Anxiety’s hands reached out shakily, and he took hold of the front of Logic’s shirt, pulling himself forward and burying his face in Logic’s shoulder.

“Y-You’re here…?” He seemed to not believe it, and this confused Logic, a feeling he wasn’t used to, nor was he found of.

“Yes, yes I’ll always be here.”

Anxiety broke.

He told Logic everything. Everything about his dream, everything about his fears, his panic attack, his lost thoughts, his fear that Logic was mad, how he hadn’t wanted to bother the other- how he didn’t want to be a bother.

Logic listened to it all, not interrupting the other's words.

When Anxiety was finished, clutching desperately to Logic, and praying the other understood, or at least would accept what he had said.

Logic pulled Anxiety up, so that he could rest their foreheads together.

“Anxiety,” Logic blinked and a tear fell, “Anxiety, my love, please, don’t ever think that you can’t come to me. I don’t care what sort of argument we had, nothing is more important to me than you,” He hugged Anxiety to his chest and buried his face in the smaller man’s, “Nothing.”

“I will always listen,” He continued, “I will always be there. I’m not leaving, I will never leave you. This is that nightmare isn’t it? The one you keep having?”

Anxiety slowly nodded.

Logic let out a sad sigh, “I wish you had told me sooner.”

There were no words to offer after that.

They two sat there, holding onto one another in silence, letting their actions say what they couldn’t.

~

Anxiety bolted upright in his bed, coughing and choking on intelligible words as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

A light to his right flicked on, and soon he was being lead to the bathroom, and his vision was filled with the steady gaze of his boyfriend.

“Anxiety, keep your eyes on me,” Logic spoke as he pressed a damp wash cloth to Anxiety’s forehead. “Focus on my words.” He made sure to give no room for questions or argument.

Anxiety’s eyes darted to look at the mirror, but Logic snapped his fingers, drawing his gaze back.

“Focus on me.” His voice was soft, but firm. “Anxiety, don’t look away, think only about me, think about what I’m telling you.”

After ten minutes, Anxiety was pulled back from the horrifying daze his nightmares always left him in.

Once Logan knew he was alright, that Anxiety had come back from his nightmare, he took him back to their room and had him settle on the bed.

“Can you tell me about it?” Logic asked as he rubbed circles in Anxiety’s back.

“You already know,” Anxiety’s voice cracked multiple times.

“Tell me again.”

So, Anxiety did. He told him about the whole nightmare, the same he had been having ever since he started dating his partner. The same nightmare every time. Except for tonight.

“ ‘I lied’. You said that. You held me, and you said you lied to me. And then you were gone. You were dragged away again, dragged away from me, and into nothing.”

“I lied?” He was confused, an emotion he often felt when dealing with emotions- especially the emotions of others.

“You lied- you told me you would never leave me and then you were gone, and I couldn’t do anything to save you.” His voice caught towards the end, and Logic knew he was going to break down again.

“Anxiety, can I hold you?” It was best to ask while Anxiety’s mind was still coherent. Logic knew that if Anxiety began dissociating, then it may take the whole night to get him back.

And the best way to do that, was to keep him grounded.

Anxiety recognized this as well, and leaned over against the others chest.

Logic leaned back against the headboard, holding Anxiety against his chest, and began reciting star constellations and their stories, allowing his voice to remain monotone and easy for Anxiety to recognize.

Logic couldn’t stop this nightmare from happening- he couldn’t help the other when he was trapped in his sleep.

But when he was awake, Logic could be there for him, and he could remind Anxiety of that. He could comfort him, and tell him the truth.

That Logic was there, and he always would be.


End file.
